


come into my parlor (said the spider to the fly)

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Series: {your} Omega Whore [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Wade, Peter being Very spidery, Sub Drop, Sub Wade Wilson, blood fucking, dominant peter parker, for the sake of this fic lets say spider peter has vampire fangs, god this is the first time I've written anything like this, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade has a new kink to try out. Peter is wary at first but soon decides to indulge his omega





	come into my parlor (said the spider to the fly)

It became a thing between them. Wade would drop to his knees and nuzzle into Peter every time he wanted to be used.  This time he asked for Peter’s webs.

 

“Pleaseeeeeee. You being all hot and spidery, maybe even biting me to feed… OOHH you could /totally/ make me lightheaded from blood loss and have your way with me, bound and gagged in your little spider nest just force your way into me and let my slick do the rest!”

 

“Jesus Wade, you are having way too much fun with this”

 

“Please please pleaseee:”

 

“Fine. But that means that you might actually get scared. So.. Stop means stop or you want a safeword?”

 

“Uh… both? I mean you know me well enough to know when it’s not fun anymore but If I really need out and I’m just not at the point of you scenting it on me, Unicorns will do.”

 

“Unicorns…” Peter trailed off. 

 

“I also really want you to fuck me with your full knot, in and out. I literally want blood everywhere. I want to be destroyed. I can't die. So you don’t have to worry about that.  I want to be bitten by hot spider boy, fucked bloody and choked. Is that too much?”

 

“Fucking hell Wade….” Peter trailed off but stopped as soon as he smelt the omega’s scent turn sour.

  
“I'm sorry Peter” he tried for a laugh “I just wanted to try. I understand it’s too much.”

 

“Whoa no I never said no. I mean I’ll have to do some prepping bit I’ll try it”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Hell yeah. It sounds…. Kinda hot honestly”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few days preparation For Peter to gather all he needed. Honestly, this freaked him out a bit. Ever since he decided to indulge Wade and explore their kinks Wade had been going deeper. Peter thinks he might have a slave’s mentality but he sure isn’t gonna be the one that suggests it. Strangely he likes it. He likes the idea of Wade kneeling at his feet, or presenting, full of confidence and secure that, in that moment, Peter wants him more than anything. Peter just loves seeing Wade blossom as a person. Seeing the actual difference between Wade and Deadpool. He honestly couldn’t care less about being a dom. But to see how much Wade enjoys it, he wouldn’t give it up for the world.  

 

As he finished the final touches of his…. Lair, he silently walks to the living room where Wade was waiting.  Standing directly behind him he suddenly snapped forward and pinned Wade’s arms to his sides “Hello there, don’t you look mighty delicious?” he Purred, letting his eyes stake over in alpha red. 

The omega thrashed at first contact but once he realized who it was he relaxed “Yes. I’m just waiting to please you, sir.” 

 

Now, Peter had never /actually/ messed with this part of his spider side before, decided to only use it if he became a villain. So he didn’t exactly know how he'd react. 

 

But as he twisted around the omega and inhaled, searching for the sweet undercurrent scent everyone had he felt something slide down. /huh/  he thought. 

 

“Do you still want this?” he asked, letting the lisp he now had show. “I could oh so easily rip your throat out. Destroy you. Do you trust me?”

 

Wade’s heart raced, fear amplifying his arousal “Yes. I want you to take me. Hurt me. Made me /bleed/”

 

“Oh, I will.” Peter chuckled darkly as he forced the Omega to his knees and then joined him. 

“I’m gonna make you so weak you won't remember how to breathe. And then I’m gonna take you away and fuck you until I’m satisfied. Maybe I’ll keep you. My little pet. Always weak and ready to take my alpha knot. Slick and blood running out of your one and the same.”

 

The omega shuddered and Peter watched as he swallowed, leaning forwards he nicked his throat, just enough to cause a trickle of blood. He caught it with his index finger and brought it to his mouth. Wade just gasped and bared his throat, but Peter was licking his lips and eying his jugular. Like fuck he was going to mate Wade without his consent so he decided to go to this. He snagged his fangs in the side of the vein and latched on as his mouth flooded with the bittersweet, liquid. He didn’t stop drinking until he felt Wade try to make a choked sound. One last pulse of the blood and he was pulling off, to see Wade try to make a noise and fail. 

“Does my sweet little omega think he can escape me?” he asked lightly as Wade swayed as if he was drunk. 

 

“N-No… I just…. Own me. Please.”  He whimpered as Peter stood up, pulling him with him. 

 

“Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly”  As they entered the bedroom, Wade gasped. It was a spider nest. No doubt. But in the swath of webs, there was what looked like a small seat.    
“Yes my beloved, I am going to keep you there. All tied up, my hand around your throat and my cock not stopping until you are gushing blood along with your slick.  Sound good?” he asked, giving the omega an out.    
  
“Please please, I need to be hurt. Don't let me come until I’m bleeding”

 

“Your wish is my command, whore.”

 

And with that, he set Wade in the spider made sex swing, releasing more to pin him to the contraption.  He immediately shoved two fingers inside of him, brutally fucking until he felt slick on his hand. He pulled out, coating his cock with the fluid. “Scream for it. If you can” And with one motion thrust sharply into the omega.  Fucking fast and hard he reached up to grasp the other’s throat and _Squeeze_ once he felt the other twitching for breath, re-released, only to do it again. All while not letting up on his brutal pace. He could feel his knot begin to form and it just kicked up some primal instinct to just go harder. As his knot expanded he doubled his efforts, watching the hole stretch and snap closed. Wade was Sobbing now, in between what breathes he was getting. “More alpha More. please. I want to be _hurt_. 

 

Peter considered it but he knew it was just Wade pleading. He was at his limit. All of a sudden The slick hole the alpha was fucking got quite a bit warmer and he knew he must have torn the omega. Still, he continued, chasing his orgasm. As he finally bucked and, spilled into the sloppy, pink hole he took the omega in his mouth and using the thrusts from himself, fucked Wade’s cock into his mouth until the Omega was a babbling, crying incoherent mess. Suddenly he went stuff and impossibly tight and he was spilling into the alpha’s mouth. 

 

Peter Immediately picked the Omega up and cradled him against his chest, cock still nestled deep inside. He knew Wade’s healing was already kicking in, healing him of whatever bled inside of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, Wade in his lap being gently bounced and was telling him how amazing he was. “Such a good boy. So sweet and eager. My perfect little omega” Over and over again until his knot went down. But Wade was still in subspace.  So Peter laid them down on the bed and rubbed some cream onto the omegas sore hole. Then pulled him into his arms.    
“I’m so proud of you. So proud. You did so well”  

 

Finally, Wade started to come back but he began to cry “Peter I’m- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have..” He trailed off with a hiccup. Peter only hugged him closer and reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand. “Here. drink this whole thing then we'll talk” 

 

“Yes alpha” Wade whispered, opening his lips to the bottle. He drank to silence. Peter focusing on making sure he wasn’t going to choke. 

As he finished and let out  a sigh, Peter nuzzled his ear “Now, what went wrong Wade?” 

 

“After. I… I shouldn't have wanted that, who in their right mind wants to be fucked bloody and be drunken from? What type of frea-” Wade suddenly found a hand over his mouth.  

 

“Wade Wilson. There was nothing wrong with your desire for this scene. You enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. There you go that's all that matters. But I do say we just… don’t repeat this particular scene. This is one you’ll have forever as spank bank material. But I don’t think you can handle this. You drop easily and something as harsh as this, especially with the blood loss, was always a possibility. I absolutely loved giving you this. Having you respond so well during the scene, but I can get that with any scene we do. As long as you know that I will always be here afterward to hold you and make you feel great after the fun stuff.”

 

“You really liked it?” Wade asked meekly.

 

“I liked it because you were so lost in pleasure I thought you were gonna float away”

 

“Mmmmm” Wade hummed, calming down. “Thank you, Peter. I’m sorry I’m so… submissive and you always have to take care of me”

 

“It's my favorite part my love”

 

“I love you”

 

“ I love you too Wade”

**Author's Note:**

> welp. I feel disgusted. but at the same time I really like writing this so....
> 
> anyways same as always Sad college student lives off of ramen, kudos and comments!


End file.
